


Like You For Always

by TJade



Series: My Baby You'll Be [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Baby Sleeper, Babysitting, Cute, Fluff, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJade/pseuds/TJade
Summary: More Baby Sleeper, because it is NECESSARY





	Like You For Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayna/gifts).



> Anyway, here's Dr. Steven babysitting

 Steve wasn’t really a people person.

Not that it mattered.  Alchemax hadn’t exactly hired him for his people skills- he was an astrobiologist, not a PR agent.

Yet, somehow, _he_ was the one who ended up babysitting.

Oh, sure, the baby in question happened to be an extraterrestrial, which by proxy placed it under _his_ department, but still.  Interaction with another person, even an infant alien, wasn’t his strong suit.

It would’ve been easier if he could detach himself from the situation a little- admiring the little symbiote’s biology from afar, taking samples, running tests, dealing with the science-y side of things without regard for the ‘human’ element, so to speak.

However, that was a little hard to do when he was pretty certain the symbiote was throwing a temper tantrum.

It wasn’t crying, exactly- hard to do that with no vocal cords- but it was throwing itself against the walls of its enclosure violently, thrashing about so much that he couldn’t help but worry that it was hurting itself.  It probably wasn’t: symbiote biology was fluid, flexible, and much less susceptible to harm than a fleshy bag of bones filled with blood and fragile organs.  Even so, Doctor Steven wasn’t about to take any chances.  Not when Slime Baby’s parents were an extraterrestrial with superpowers and an easily-angered bodybuilder who had once threatened to rip out his larynx.

He wheeled his chair over to the enclosure and tapped on the glass cautiously, unsure what the symbiote’s reaction would be.  “Hey, what is it?  Are you okay in there?”

In reply, it threw itself at the wall he had rolled up to and stuck there.

“That…doesn’t really answer my question.  Not from my end, anyway.  Are you in discomfort?”

It slid onto the floor and jiggled.  Steven wasn’t terribly familiar with how symbiotes expressed their emotional states, but this definitely looked like pouting.

“Hm…phenethylamine deficiency, perhaps?  Hold on, I have some chocolate here somewhere…”

He wheeled back to his desk and opened a drawer, digging around until he struck gold.  Or, more accurately, triglycerides.

Steering himself back to the enclosure, he held the tasty treat up to the see-through surface that acted as the only separation between him and a potentially dangerous alien.  “Here you are.  Interested?”

It poked its head up (or whatever its equivalent of a head was) and sniffed? at the chocolate bar with what Steve read as doubt.

“It’s good stuff- phenethylamine, anandamide, serotonin, all mixed up in one symbiote-friendly snack.  You should see your parent-…parents?  Anyway, they scarf this down like nobody’s business.  If it doesn’t hurt them, it won’t hurt you, probably.  Your body chemistry is entirely derived from theirs, so it shouldn’t have any negative effects on you, as long as Mr. Brock doesn’t have an allergy to chocolate he hasn’t told me about…”

Apparently either convinced or disinterested in any further discourse by Steven, the infant pressed up against the glass where he was presenting the chocolate.

“Alrighty then- here you go.”

Reaching up, he pressed a button on the arm of his wheelchair that opened the top of the enclosure.  Dropping the candy bar inside, he clicked the button again and leaned against the back of his chair.

The alien approached the bar warily, poking at it with a tiny tendril.  Steven smiled: despite the difference in biology, the mindset of babies seemed to be universal, whether they were human or blobs of goo.  Another similarity seemed to be the insistence of exploration of the environment with tactile senses- that is to say, the next thing the slime baby did was shove the chocolate into its face, wrapper and all.

It immediately and forcibly ejected the bar from itself, sending the candy flying across the enclosure like an edible bullet.  Steve stifled a laugh.  He could’ve sworn the infant was looking at him resentfully, which might’ve been frightening, considering it was the spawn of a deadly creature from space and could have powers unknown, but it was still weirdly cute.

“Sorry, I forgot you wouldn’t know about this.  You’re not supposed to eat it like that.  Here, let me show you.”

He dug out another chocolate bar from his desk and held it up so the symbiote could see, peeling the wrapper away before taking a bite.  “See?  It’s a lot better without the wrapper.”

If it had had visible eyes, he could’ve sworn it was glaring at him suspiciously.  Crawling over to the rejected treat, it slid a tendril between wrapper and chocolate and ripped it away.  Sniffing at the uncovered bar, it gave the doctor an unconvinced look.

He nodded encouragingly.  “Go on.”

It absorbed the bar into itself more slowly this time, lighting up as its little body registered the chemicals in the substance it just consumed.

“I told you: good stuff.”

Baby Slime slid up to Steve and eyed the partially-eaten chocolate bar that he was holding.  He chuckled fondly.

“Do you want some more?”

The doctor clicked the button on his wheelchair again, but before he could drop the candy in, the symbiote shot up the glass wall and wriggled out of the open top of the enclosure.

“Wha- Hey!”

Steven automatically wheeled his chair backwards, dropping his chocolate bar as the alien approached him inch by inch.

“What do you think you’re do-”

It reached out a tendril and tugged on his pant leg.  He stared at it, comprehension dawning.

“Huh.”  He leaned back a bit, assessing the situation.  “Do you…want up?”

It wrapped another tendril around his ankle and nudged his foot with its lack-of-a-face.

“I’ll take that as a yes, I suppose.”

Carefully, he scooped up the infant blob and held it close to his chest, uncertain if the little one would take kindly to being snuggled.  It rumbled like a purring cat and pressed itself up against his heart.

“Well.  Okay then.”

They sat like that for a while, Dr. Steven gazing down at the alien curled up in his arms and thinking.

Steve wasn’t really a people person, but he decided he didn’t mind babysitting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Venom content, I'm working on a fanfiction where Eddie Brock is a disaster lesbian. It's called "And when tomorrow comes along" if you're interested.  
> 


End file.
